Felicity (ANB)
Felicity (フェリシア Ferishia, lit. Felicia) is a character in Harvest Moon 3DS: A New Beginning. She is one of the eligible bachelorettes to court. Felicity is the young woman working at Clement's restaurant as a waitress. After Clement's Restaurant and Hossan's inn have been constructed, Felicity will move in. She lives at the hotel, and works at the restaurant five days a week (she takes Tuesdays and Fridays off). Although Felicity loves to eat food, she unfortunately isn't good at cooking. Contrary to popular belief, Clement and Felicity are not related, although the two share a bond through food. However, Felicity has a secret hobby, she is a food critic which you will find out in a heart event. 'Schedule' Sunday, Monday, Wednesday, Thursday, & Saturday-Sunny, Rainy, or Snowy *6-8 AM Eating *8 AM- 6 PM Restaurant *6-7 PM **(Sunny) Felicity's Room, Inn - 1st Floor, or Your West Farm **(Rainy) Inn - 1st Floor *7-9 PM Eating *9 PM-12 AM **(Sunny) Felicity's Room, Inn - 1st Floor, or Your West Farm **(Rainy) Inn - 1st Floor Tuesday and Friday-Sunny, Rainy, or Snowy *6-8 AM Eating *8 AM-12PM **(Sunny) Felicity's Room, Mountain, River or Your West farm **(Rainy) Felicity's Room or Inn - 1st Floor *12-2 PM Eating *2-6 PM **(Sunny) Felicity's Room **(Rainy) Inn - 1st floor, Restaurant, or Tina's House *6-7 PM **(Sunny) Felicity's Room, Inn-1st Floor, or Your West Farm **(Rainy) Inn - 1st Floor *7-9 PM Eating *9 PM-12 AM **(Sunny) Felicity's Room, Inn-1st Floor, or Your West Farm **(Rainy) Inn - 1st Floor Sunday to Saturday-Stormy *6-8 AM Eating *8 AM-12 PM Felicity's Room *12-2 PM Eating *2-7 PM Felicity's Room *7-9 PM Eating *9 PM-12 AM Felicity's Room 'Gifts' 'Heart Events' Black Heart Event Go to the restaurant and between 3:00 pm to 6:00 pm on Monday, Wednesday, or Thursday in Sunny, Rainy, or Snowy weather. Unlike Heart Events in previous Harvest Moon games, Felicity has 5000 Friendship Points or more in the first Heart Event. MC: ... Felicity: Ah, MC. Welcome! MC: ? Felicity: Oh, this dish here? That's my lunch! MC: ! Felicity: I don't have many patrons at the moment so I'm just taking my lunch break. A little late lunch! Would you care to join me, MC? MC nods. Felicity: ♩♫♪ Great! I love to eat with someone else. Food just tastes better when you're sharing it. Please go ahead. Sit down! Both sit down at the table. Felicity: ♩♫♪ Well then, let us give thanks to the one who made all the ingredients, and the one who prepared the meal! ♥ Both are eating and have music notes. MC: ! Felicity: Let's eat this next. Felicity starts eating. MC: ... Felicity: Oh, but this look good too! Felicity starts eating again and MC sweats. Felicity: Phew, that was delicious! ♥ I can see why people come here to eat every day! Hey, hold on a moment! Mc, there's still food on your plate. You're not going to eat that? * Give it to Felicity (+3000 FP) ' * I'll eat it later '' (-2000 FP and one Omelet Rice)'' Felicity: ! ♩♫♪ Wow are you sure? Of course, I'll happily take it off your hands... Thanks! ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ Felicity: Thank you so much for today. The food you shared with me was really delicious. MC! MC: ♩♫♪ Felicity: Oh, I'm so happy! You're a very nice person, MC. If possible, leat's eat together some time soon. I'm looking forward to it already! MC nods and both have musical notes. MC goes out. ---- Purple Heart Event Go to Felicity's room at Hasson's Inn and between 10:00 am to 6:00 pm on Saturday or Sunday in Sunny, Rainy, or Snowy weather. Felicity has a purple heart color or more, you have shipped an Egg and you have seen the black heart event. MC: ? Felicity and Tina: ! Felicity: MC! Have you come to see me? I'm glad! I've got something I need to do, though, so can you just wait a moment? MC nodes and Felicity leaves the room. Tina: Hey, MC! MC nods. MC: ? Tina: I'm just getting Felicity to write an article. One of the journalists I work with has asked her to write something for the paper. MC: ? Tina: You don't know about that yet, do you? You might not think so just by looking at her, but Felicity's something of a famous food critic. Not only does she really know her stuff, but she has a way with food related word. Food lovers love her! MC: ! MC sweats, then Felicity walks in. Felicity: Sorry to keep you waiting, Tina! Here's the finished text. Felicity hands Tina the text. Tina: ♩♫♪ Thanks Felicity! You've really saved my bacon on this one. I'll be sure to send some cookies your way! My work here is done. See you later, MC! Tina leaves. Felicity has a scribble. MC: ? Felicity: All that writing about food has made me want to eat some! MC explains. Felicity: ! Oh, MC. you're going to treat me? Wow, thanks so much! Althoug, if possible... I'd like to eat something cooked by you, MC. Will you cook for me? MC: ! * Make her something (+3000 FP) ' * Be embarrassed '' (-2000 FP)'' MC nods. Felicity: ♩♫♪ Great! Then let's get going to your house, MC! MC nods and Felicity has musical notes. Both walks to MC's house. Felicity: ♥ ♥ ♥ Wow, that was a delicious looking egg soup! Let's see how it tastes! Felicity eats the soup. Felicity: ... ! This soup is .... wonderful! You know your way around a kitchen, MC! MC: ♩♫♪ Felicity Thank you for the delicious food, MC. It really was all wonderful! MC explains. Felicity ! What's that? You're happy to have pleased a food critic? MC, how do you know about that? MC nods and explains. Felicity I see.. Tina told you. MC: ? Felicity When people find out that I'm a food critic they tend to stop cooking things for me. They're worried that I'll start to get all critical on their culinary skills. MC: ! MC gets angry. Felicity ... ♩♫♪ So for you to know that and still make me something... I'm so happy! Thank you so much, MC. Today will be a day I remember forever. Felicity and MC: ♩♫♪ ---- Confession Give her a Ring on Saturday or Sunday, Sunny weather, between 8:00 am and 11:00 pm. Felicity must be at a blue heart color or higher. Felicity: Tee hee hee, we should do this someplace more romantic. Let's go somewhere else, MC. And then can you please try that one more time? Switches to pond. Felicity: ... All right, this seems like a fine place. Hey, MC, please show me that ring one more time. MC shows the ring. Felicity: You know, I was actually just waiting for you to ask me out. I love you too, MC. ♥ MC gives Felicity the ring. Felicity and MC: ♥♥♥ Felicity: No it's official that we're s-w-e-e-t-h-e-a-r-t-s. I'm so happy!♥ Given the special occasion, how about we change up what we call each other as a symbol of our love? ♥ I suppose we could also just call each other by our regular names. What do you think? * My name is fine as it is * Change what she calls you Felicity: MC it is then. I hope to hear you calling my name more often now, as well. After all, just hearing you say my name is enough to make me happy. ♥ Well then, I must be going as I have something to take care of. MC, now that you're my boyfriend, please come over to see me often! MC: ♩♫♪ MC nods and Felicity leaves. ---- Green Heart Event Walk into your farmhouse and between 10:00 am to 3:00 pm on Saturday or Sunday in Sunny weather. Felicity has a green heart color or more, the Doctors has been built and Klaus has been unlocked and you have seen the purple heart event. Somethings wrong. You suddenly feel really sick. Better lie down for a bit. Felicity: Hello, Honey! I'm coming in! MC: ! MC sweats. Felicity walks in. Felicity: Honey, I've come to see you! ♥ Do you want to go out on a date? MC: ... Felicity: ? Honey? Is something wrong? MC: ! MC nodes. Felicity: ♩♫♪ Glad to hear you're fine! Let's go. MC: ... Both go out to the river. MC: ... Felicity: The cake they have there is totally fabulous, too. I'll pick some up for you next time, Honey! MC: ... Felicity: ? Honey, are you sure nothing's wrong? MC: ! Felicity: ...You really seem to be distracted by something. You don't seem all that cheerful, either! * Actually, I'm feeling kinda sick... ' * Nothing's wrong '' (-2000 FP, +1 AP)'' Felicity: ! O-oh! Quick, let's get you home, Honey. MC nodes and both walk back home. Then MC lays in bed with scribbles. '' '''Felicity:' Honey, how are you feeling? MC: ... Felicity: ? You're sorry it's ruining out date, is that it? MC has scribbles. Felicity: ♩♫♪ Don't worry about that! Taking care of you at a time like this is just another aspect of being with someone! I'm actually really sorry that you pushed yourself to go along with me when you were feeling ill, too! You can rely on me sometimes, ok? If you ever need some TLC just tell me! MC: ... Felicity: Let's give it a try now, Honey. Is there anything you want me to do? * Make me something to eat (+3000 FP) ' * Nothing (+2000 FP) Felicity: ♩♫♪ No problem! You just wait here and I'll be right back. Felicity comes back with food. Felicity: Honey, here's the food you asked for. Seeing as you aren't feeling very well I'll feed you. Open wide! ♥ It's good? I'm glad to hear that! Let me feed you some more. Felicity: That's all of it. Now just take it easy. I'll tidy these things up, you just sleep. MC stand up. Felicity: Honey, are you okay to be up and about now? MC nods. Felicity: ♥♥♥ You don't have to thank me! I was glad to be able to nurse you. I'd better be getting home. Make sure you get to bed early tonight! MC nods and Felicity leaves. ---- Yellow Heart Event Walk into your farm-house and between 6:00 pm to 11:00 pm on Saturday or Sunday in Sunny, Rainy, or Snowy weather. Felicity has a yellow heart color or more and you have seen the green heart event. Category:Harvest Moon 3DS: A New Beginning Characters Category:Harvest Moon 3DS: A New Beginning Bachelorettes Category:Harvest Moon 3DS: A New Beginning Category:Cleanup